Fire and Air: The Joining
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: This story stars my Oc Elissa MayHeart and her journey though life. It does contain battles and fights and threats on her life. It also tells her story of how she lost everything but thanks to the guild her father belonged to she got it all back in an all new way
1. Prolog

**Well just to tell anyone reading this, i based this story on Fairy Tail.**

"This is story is about how I came to join Fairy Tail, But before I get ahead of my self I am Elissa Mayheart." Said a very pretty girl with long golden blonde hair that went down to her waist. She wore a beautiful sky blue skirt the went just above her the middle of her legs, She also had a light red shirt that showed her shoulders and top of her chest she wore a dark red vest trimmed in the same sky blue as her skirt over the red shirt.

"I lived with my mother Rosa and father Jasper in a small but happy farm house until a tragedy struck. One sunny clear day I was with my mother in the country store buying food since we where running low at home. On our way home we passed a strange man. He was very odd in that he had blue and white hair and red eyes." Elissa said shaking at the memory of the man.

"We kept walking until we where about half way home when my mother smiled at me." Elissa said. "Elissa dear have you had any practice with you magic lately?" My mother asked and I shock my head. "No mom I have not since its outlawed in this town." I said back with a frown, ever since the rumors of a guild called Fairy Tail making trouble our town had outlawed the use of magic and if you where seen using it you were put in jail or worse.

"Then lets go so you can practice follow me dear." My mother said and started walking down the old country dirt path that had uncared for grass growing high along the sides and weeds coming up though the path. I followed walking by her side. After what seemed like hours we reached the entrance to our farm's drive way, but I don't know why we have a drive way no one drove cars around here we only road bikes or walked where we wanted to go.

"Go to the back garden and wait I am going to take these inside and get you father to come help us." My mother said and turned walking up the stone path to the house with the two bags of fruits and vegetables we had got. I walked to our back garden which was hidden from view by tall evergreen trees. I sat under the only oak tree in the garden waiting for them.


	2. Grave Promise

After half an hour I started to worry "it never takes them this long." I whispered and walked to the entrance where the trees just started and gasped at what I saw. Our small happy house was on fire! I could just make out screams from inside the house. My pale purple eyes widened. The strange Man with the blue and white hair and red eyes from before stood in the drive way smiling. He was enjoying the fire and the screams of pain from my parents!

My blood boiled and I pulled my hands into fists and walked toward the man. He did not see me coming until it was to late. I broke into a run about half way to him and punched him in the face as he turned to look at me. The man spit out a tooth that I must of hit loose. "So one got out, pity now I have to kill you, if you had stayed hidden you could of lived." he said. My eyes narrowed my fists clenched tight one at my side the other in front of me.

"Why did you do this?!" I screamed I never screamed at anyone but he just pushed me the wrong way. The man grinned evilly "Because little Mayheart your parents where mages and they hid that fact very well but they made a mistake walking about it in public where I the mayor's son could hear them. Now what should I do with you hmm?" He said. "You're the mayor's son! Then why did you set our house on fire why not put them in jail?" I said my eyes wide in horror.

He narrowed his eyes "They are mages and they lied saying they where not when they first came here, and now your next Elissa Mayheart!" he said with a laugh, then he came running at me his fists raised. By the time he reached me I had unleashed an Air spell that made a barrier of rushing air around me that repelled all outside forces but would follow the caster so they could get away.

The man stopped short and screamed "You are an air mage! I will get you!" he said and I was him hold out his hand and saw a slight light come from it then her zapping sounds. "You're a lighting mage! But you're the mayor's son who outlawed magic, does he know?" I asked. He grinned "Yes he does why do you think he outlawed it! He outlawed magic here to protect me from mages who steel others powers!" he said.

"Leave me alone! You took everything from me! My family, my home, my peaceful life here just leave!" I screamed my pale purple eyes showing pain and sorrow. He laughed "No I have not took every thing I want your magic!" he screamed and walked toward my air barrier. I closed my eyes then opened them letting the lowest temperate fire mix in with the air. "Fine for now you are safe but just remember that I, Kane Qaze will take your magic!" He promised with the most evil laugh I have ever heard.


	3. All Alone

**Chapter 2-All Alone**

I watched him walk away and once he was into town and I could not see him I let down my air and fire barrier. I walked to what was left of the house crying the house was burned to the ground the fire now burned out and my parents dead inside. I took a deep breath and walked inside the house when I spotted a door that was not badly burnt and was still intact. I ran over and lifted the door to see my mother laying on the ground and my father laying on top of her his air barrier still up. I smiled and stopped crying and reached for my father just as his barrier went down.

I thought it went down because He heard me walk over. I placed my hand on his shoulder and lifted him into a sitting position only to see his face and chest badly burned and bleeding. His eyes where closed but I did not think anything about it and picked him up and carried him to the back garden then went back to get my mother I saw she was burned all over only her hand that had her wedding ring on it was not burned. I picked her up and took her to the garden with father.

I sat down between them an put my hand to their necks trying to find a pulse but sadly I could not feel one. I looked down stricken by grief my eyes clouded and tears flowing from them. I stood slowly and went to our small tool shed and got our shovel and walked back to the garden and dug two graves. Once I was done I looked at my mother putting my head to her chest my ear over her heart. Frowning I picked her up and put her in the grave in the right. Then covered her in dirt.

I walked to my father and did the same placing my head on his chest but I heard his heart beating just faintly. I smiled slightly suddenly given some hope I stood and ran to our herb garden that grew in the shade of the evergreens I picked some that I knew would help Aloe and others to help burns. I ran back and started placing them on his burns once I put them on I looked around scared that Kane would come back.

Not seeing him I relaxed slightly and placed my head on father's chest again his heart beat was stronger just slightly but still stronger. I gently moved him to the shade of a evergreen then ran to the house looking for medicines to help with the pain. I found some over the counter ones the names to big for me to even say but said they were for pain, and ran back to him. I got him to take about three of the weakest ones and sat him against the tree.

I checked his heart beat and it sounded normal I smiled then yawned not even realizing what it was one am in the morning. I laid down my head on my fathers lap I put up my air Barrier covering my father in it as well in my sleep. My father must of woke up shortly after I fell sleep because I felt him try to move but then he stopped and ground his teeth together in pain then I felt his hand on my head stroking my hair as I slept.

I woke up and from the sun's place in the sky I would say it was around 9am. I looked at my father and smiled when he smiled at me, even though his face and chest where coved in green herbs I did not laugh just smile and cried. "Father!" I sobbed hugging him tight then let go when he ground his teeth again. "Sorry." I said crying. He smiled and gently kissed my cheek. "its ok my dear what about your mother Rosa?" He asked his voice strained from his trough being dry. I shock my head sadly "She died father." I said wiping my eyes with my hand.

My father sighed. 'I feared as much when I awoke with your barrier up what happened when we where in the fire?" He asked. "First Kane started the fire." I started then told him the rest. "I see so Kane is a lighting magic user and he wants your magic." father said then stood and walked to Mother's grave. "Yes he does I am going to fight him! I am not going to let him kill me for my magic that you and mother helped me learn over the years." I said and stood and brushed the dirt off my skirt

I walked to my father's side and took his hand. "We must leave father." I said sadly. "I know dear, I know lets head out now." Father said. I nodded and turned holding his hand tightly "I am scared Dad I really am Kane is strong I had to put fire in my barrier to hold him off." I looked down at my feet. My father put his free hand under my chin and lifted my head to look in his emerald eyes they showed what I was feeling fear, anger and grief.

"come we must leave I know a place you can stay they can help you get stronger, but we must leave at once it is a very long trip." Father said and for the first time I noticed a tattoo on his left arm it was a bright purple like my mother's eyes where but shaped like a wing of some type it had me puzzled, but I did not ask him what it was. "Yes lets go father." I said and we headed of this was the last we would see of Balfur our home town in the land of Asgard.

My Father and I walked to the train station where he got us two tickets to Magnolia on the land of Fiore. Man my father was right when he said it was a long trip. After twenty minutes of waiting our train came and we got on board of it and it left shortly after we made it to our seats. Man I hate trains I mean I don't get motion sickness its just I don't like cramped spaces in claustrophobic. So most of the trip I spent in my seat with my knees up at my chest curled in a ball looking at my knees, until my father starts talking that is.

"Elissa dear, I know you hate small cramped spaces but you must stay on this train until you reach the land of Fiore, no matter what happens to anyone you must keep going!" He said putting both his hands on my knees looking at me. I looked at him my pale purple eyes wide "Father what do you mean?" I asked noticing the serious tone in his voice. "What I am saying is if I happen to die or have to fight at a rest stop and get off the train you stay on and stay in this seat until you reach Fiore." My father said.

I took a deep breath and exhaled then took another breath calming myself. "Father I understand and I will but do you really think he-" I was cut off my the trains driver's voice who came over the loud speakers "Coming to the first rest stop in the land of Ra, town of Osiris." the driver said then the train stopped. My father stood as if he knew something or someone was watching us. I looked around worried and see who was watching us I lay down in my seat hiding hoping Kane had not seen me.

"He followed all the way to the land of Ra where he holds no power over us." My father said as he turned to get off the train. I grabbed his hand. "Father please don't go." I begged, but he looked at me with hard angry eyes and I let go as he started up his air barrier. "I will be fine just say here." he promised and got off the train and confronted Kane. I watched after pulling the hood of the long brown topcoat over my head hiding my hair.

"Well well if it is not Jasper Mayheart, your alive I thought I felt some magic left inside the burned down house." Kane said with a grin. My father was mad I could feel it in his magic, I watched and shock when I felt Kane's lighting magic start up he help what looked like a ball of yellow light in his hand and grinned. My eyes widened when the train started moving slowly and I saw my Father get hit with Kane's lighting ball right in his heart. I cried putting my head down on my knees the hood hiding my face.


	4. Last Stop Fiore

After a couple of minutes I stopped cry and started punching the seat where my father had sat. "if you would of let me help you would not of died!" I screamed and punched the seat harder. Just then someone grabbed my arm stopping my fist from hitting the seat again. I looked up to see a Pink haired boy who had black eyes he wore a black outfit trimmed in golden yellow with white pants and a scarf around his neck. and a girl with blonde hair she had light brown eyes with a white shirt that was trimmed with blue, she had a blue skirt on that matched the blue trim of her shirt.

"Miss are you ok?" The blonde girl asked me. I looked down at the seat in front of me. I did not say anything trying to get them to leave but they did the opposite! The blonde sat in front of me the pink haired man sat at the window he looked sick. "Come on what's wrong miss?" The blonde asked me again and I grinded my teeth. "My father was killed at the last rest stop by a lighting mage trying to protect me! I am angry and Don't call me miss! My name is Elissa! Elissa Mayheart!" I said my voice filled with anger that scared even me but these two did not seem to notice.

The blonde's eyes got big and she looked at the pink haired boy beside her then back to me. "You're a Mayheart?" She asked. I nodded and pulled down my brown hood showing my golden blonde hair. "Yes I am and I am the last of my family." I said and looked at the girl my eyes narrowed. "Your father Was his name Jasper?" the boy asked. "Yes he was Jasper Mayheart, how do you know his name?" I asked looking at the boy now then the girl.

"I am Lucy, a Celestial spirit mage of the Guild Fairy Tail." The blonde said holing her hand out showing me her mark. It was the same as the one my dad had! "This is Natsu, forgive him he has a week stomach when it comes to transpiration. He is also of Fairy Tail and my.." Lucy blushed " and he is my boyfriend." she said with a grin watching me. I looked shocked "Was my dad in Fairy Tail? I am headed to Magnolia is the guild there or something?" I asked sitting on the edge of my seat now smiling.

Lucy smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder "Yes, the guild is in Magnolia, and yes your father was in the guild but for only half a year he was a great air mage. Was Jasper taking you there?" Lucy asked. I nodded quickly "Yes he was. I was told Fairy Tail is safe and I will not get hurt there." I said and smiled. "Good then we can take you with us! We just got down a mission and need to report to the master." Lucy said.

I smiled and moved to the window seat looking out. I feel someone sit beside me and I jump and snapped my head around to see a blue cat with a green backpack next to me. "umm Lucy who is this?" I ask but see that Natsu and Lucy had fallen asleep leaning against each other Lucy's head on Natsu's shoulder. "aww" I whispered and looked at the cat and poked it with my pointer finger.

The cat woke up and smile placing a paw at his head. "Umm who are you? Can you talk?" I asked looking at the cat. "Aye! My name's Happy I am apart of their family as you could say Natsu raised me." he said in a cute little kid like voice. "I see nice to meet you I am Elissa." I said with a yawn and rested my head on the window and looked out at the sky. There where two stars big and they where shinning brightly right below the moon that was in the New moon phase. I grinned ~On the right the protector and caring my mother, on the left the strong and Proud my Father. Good night mother, father watch over this train tonight until I awake the next morning.~ I thought then yawned and fell sleep.

I woke up the following morning by having two sets of hands and a set of paws shaking me. I open my eyes to see the smiling faces of Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. "Good morning Elissa!" Natsu said. I blinked about three times and smiled "Morning." I said sounding half asleep like I felt. Lucy and Natsu sat back in their seats. I saw that I must of fell over in my sleep, I sat up fast and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing my pale purple eyes, then looked in my bag for a hair brush to find only a tooth brush and tooth paste. "We are at the rest stop in Orchid in an hour we will be in Magnolia." Natsu said sounding happy and he did not look sick any more. Lucy pulled her bag on her lap and pulled out a hair brush and looked at me "Want to use it?" Lucy asked handing the brush to me. I just noticed that she put her hair into a bun.

"Thanks Lucy and I like your hair today." I said with a smile and brushed my boring hair and sighed I used to have a butterfly hair clip in it but I lost it when the fire happened. "Hey can I show you something?" Lucy asked standing up and held her hand out to me. I smiled and took it as she helped me up. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. She looked at me over her shoulder and put a finger to her lips "it's a secret follow me." She said and led me into a large room that had bar stools and a mirror.

"Sit here." Lucy said pointing to the stool in the middle. I shrugged and sat down. "You want your hair done a new way?" Lucy asked looking at me holding a gold key in her hand it had a crab on it I noticed. "Yeah I do." I said and watched her in the mirror. Lucy smiled and walked behind me and held the key out. "Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" I turned as a man dressed in a blue shit and black pains and boots appeared he had black hair with red cornrows in it and at the top it looked like crap claws, the man Cancer I guess help two pairs of scissors.

"How can I help ebi?" Cancer asked. "Cancer, I want you to help my friend Elissa here with a new hair style." Lucy said and walked over to where I sat. "Elissa this is one of my Spirits Cancer. He helps me with my hair styles." Lucy said and looked at me then to Cancer. "Hello Cancer please help me find a good hair style." I said smiling at him in the mirror, He walked over and grinned "With pleasure ebi." he said and stated working on my hair and in about twenty minutes my hair was perfect. "Oh I love it!" I said and jumped up hugging Cancer "thank you." I said and let him go and stepped back and twirled my long golden blonde hair was in two big long braids. "Your welcome ebi, now I must go back ebi." he said and vanished.

"lets go back to our seats before the train starts moving again." Lucy said and I nodded. Lucy walked though a door way into the seating area. I followed but once I was in the door way my I froze and started breathing heavily I put a hand on my chest and fell to my knees "Lu-cy!" I said in between gasps of breath. Lucy turned and her eyes got huge as she ran over to me and grabbed my arm gently. "Elissa what's wrong? Elissa?" She asked her voice worried "Claustrophobic." I choked homing my chest my breathing getting more faster. "Oh crap. Natsu!" I heard Lucy yell for him then everything went black. When I came to I was on a park bench Happy was next to me with a note in his paw sleeping. I sat up and gently took the note that he has I then stood and walked to a shop and walked inside and picked up a box of strawberry flavored pocky and a bottle of kiwi flavored water.

I walked to the chaser and put the items on the counter. "is that all?" the casher asked and I nodded. "Then at will be 30 jewels." the casher said I smiled and opened my vest and reached into the pocket that is built inside and pulled out my wallet then opened it, seeing only 100 jewel bills. "Do you have change for 100?" I asked and handed the casher the bill and she handed me 7 10 jewel bills. I waved good bye and walked back to where Happy was and sat and read the note.

_ Dear Elissa Mayheart, _  
_ Sorry about leaving you with Happy but we had to report to our guild master, I wanted to stay but Natsu Would not let me something about a gift waiting at the guild for me. Well if we are not back by 2pm please get Happy to bring you to the guild and yes you are in Magnolia now. _  
_ your friend, Lucy Heartfilia_


	5. The Guild Fairy Tail

I sighed and looked at the clock in the park it was 3pm I looked at Happy who was sleeping still. I stood and grabbed Happy's ears gently and pulled slightly. He woke with a startle and yelled "Aye Sir!". I let go and laughed my eyes tearing up from laughing. Happy stood "Elissa! Your up!" he said his tail swaying happily. "Yes I have been for some time now, we have to go meet Lucy and Natsu lead the way Happy." I said and opened my box of Pocky following Happy to the guild.

Happy walked to the base of a hill that had a tall building, but then a pair of white wing opened and he floated in front of me. "You can fly?" I asked looking at his tiny wings. "Aye! I can and I can carry a person with me." Happy said with a goofy smile. I grinned and then happy started to fly to the building that is on the hill top. "The Guilds up here! Come on." Happy said and flew off to the guild. I sighed and ran up the hill ~Note to self get better shoes to run in, these old sandals make it a real pain~ I thought.

I reached the top of the hill my chest heaving from running. I looked up and lifted a hand to my mouth gasping there stood a huge building it had a huge sign that said Fairy Tail and it had a logo of the guild under the name. I walked toward the huge white buildings wooden door. I moved my hand to the door knob and pulled it open as the sound of laughing, talking, and the smell of food. I walked in and scanned the guild looking for Lucy after not seeing Lucy or Natsu I sighed not seeing only people I did not knew.

I looked and saw Happy he was sitting on a bar eating a fish and looked at me he motioned for me to come sit with him. I grinned and shrugged walking over and I sat on the stool a girl with long white hair and blue eyes she had on a light pink dress. "Hello Happy, who's your friend?" She asked. Happy looked at her. "This is Elissa Mayheart she wants to join me, Natsu and Lucy meet her on a train here." He said and finished his fish.

"Hi Elissa I am Mirajane." The white haired girl said and I nodded. "I know I saw you on some magazines before." I said and smiled. "Mirajane, Do you know where Lucy is?" I asked and opened my water from before and drank some. "Yeah they are with Master Makarov in the back." Mirajane said and soon after Lucy, Natsu and a older man with a head just ringed in white/grey hair walked towards us.

"Hello, you must be Elissa. I am Makarov Dreyar the Master of this Guild." The older man said holding a hand out to me. I nodded and took his hand shaking it. "I am Elissa it's nice to meet you I was hoping to join Fairy Tail if I may." I said and then let go of his hand and smiled as Lucy sat beside me and Natsu walked to a boy who looked his age with black hair and nothing on but his boxers. Lucy followed my gaze as I watched them talk and shock her head "Grey put on you pants at lest!" Lucy yelled, Grey looked down and laughed then put paints on.

"I see what magic do you use?" Makarov asked me and I smiled at him. "Fire and Air, my fire ranges from normal to blue to black." I said and put my hand out making a small black flame to form then go out Makarov smiled. "I approve of you joining Mirajane give her the Guild stamp." he said and walked to the back room again. Mirajane walked out from behind the bar and over to me with a stamp and three pads of ink colors. "What color and where?" she asked smiling. "Umm pale purple and here." I said pulling down the sleeve of my shirt, she nodded pressed the stamp in the pale purple ink then pressed it at the spot on my right arm. "All done now follow me please." Mirajane said and lead me to a stage.

She walked on to the center of the stage and cleared her trout, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She smiled "Everyone! We have a new member to our happy Fairy Tail family! Everyone welcome Elissa Mayheart!" She yelled and looked at me. I took a deep breath and looked at my right arm I had moved my sleeve back and you could see all of it but the very tip of it on the bottom, I slowly walked onto the stage and to Mirajane's side and turned looking at all of the guilds members.

Out of all of them three stood out, One a girl with long red hair who wore armor, another a man with white hair and a scar from his right side of his face from under his eye to the edge of his cheek wearing a blue themed outfit, the last was a tall boy with long green hair who had on a dark red coat and black paints that was trimmed in white with a white neck scarf tucked inside of his dark red coat he had a sword in a sheath on his left side attached to his belt.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Everyone yelled. I smiled and nodded waving to them all. "Thank you! Thank you all I am honored to be a part of this guild!" I said louder then I normally talk so they all heard me. Then I walked off the stage and to Lucy and Natsu who where sitting with the red headed girl from before and Grey. "Hey guys." I said as I walked over. "Hey Elissa have a seat" Lucy said. I smiled and sat next to her and looked at the red head. "Oh Elissa this is Ezra, Ezra this is Elissa." Lucy introduced us. "Nice to meet you." Ezra said with a grin.

"Hey Lucy, Who is that?" I asked pointing at the white haired man I saw before. "Oh! That's Elfman he is Mirajane's younger brother." Lucy said and waved at Elfman when he looked over. "Wait what! Mirajane's younger brother?!" I asked shocked, and looking from Mirajane to Elfman. "Yeah, but look at the time its 8pm already. Elissa did you happen to find a place to stay?" Lucy asked. I gasped and looked at her my eyes wide. "No I did not." I said sadly "I was in a hurry to get here once I woke up." I added.

"That's ok for tonight you can stay with me at my place." Lucy said and stood. I smiled and stood next to her. "Lets go then, Natsu, Grey, Ezra See you tomorrow." Lucy said as She and I walked to the guild doors. "See you later!" Natsu, and everyone else said as we walked out and closed the doors. "my place is this way." Lucy said and walked down a road not far from Fairy Tail. They ended up at a very cute house. "Wow Lucy do you own this?" I asked. "No, she does not I do." said an older women.

"Miss landlady here is my rent for this mouth." Lucy said and handed her 300 jewels. "excuse me Miss landlady, do you have any other rooms for rent?" I asked. She looked me over and saw the Fairy Tail mark. "Oh another mage I see, by chance yes I do have another room for rent it's not as nice and miss Lucy's here but its slightly bigger." the landlady said. I smiled and pulled out my wallet "How much?" I asked opening my wallet to see only six 100 jewel bills. "The rent for that room is 250 jewels."

I smiled and pulled out five 100 jewel bills. "I can do that, is it alright if I give you two mouths pay now?" I asked. The landlady looked at me shock as did Lucy. "Y-Yes you can pay this mouth and next mouth's rent now." the landlady said and smiled when I handed her the 600 jewels. The landlady took it and looked at Lucy. "Miss Lucy, please show Miss Elissa to her room its right across the hall from yours." The landlady said and walked to her office.

"Wow Elissa you had a lot of money what did you use to do?" Lucy asked leading me up the steps to a hall that the rooms were at the end off. "I was a farmer and I was a ranch hand." I said and stood outside my room, Lucy walked to hers and waved "The keys most likely under the mat your standing on that's where she keeps them." Lucy said then yawned. "Want me to wake you tomorrow so we can go to Fairy Tail together?" Lucy asked. "That's a good idea Lucy now I think we both should get some sleep." I smiled sleepily and opened the door and walked in.

The room was big but had little decorations only a queen sized bed with light grey sheets and pillows to match, a very small nightstand on each side of the bed, A mirror on the wall, and a medium sized fridge in a small part that had a tile floor in stead of carpet like the rest. It also had pretty pink lamp on each night stand and a clock and a bathroom that had a bath tub and a stand up shower in it. I walked to dresser and opened it to find a pair of pajamas and a night gown. I took the night gown and changed neatly folding my outfit and placing it on the night stand next to my bed.

I layed on the bed under the grey sheets my head rested on my arms. I looked at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened today seeing the faces of the new people I met. I started drifting off and saw Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Ezra, Grey all talking and laughing. Then I saw Elfman and Mirajane smiling and eating together like my own family use to. Then I was in a deep asleep. After about 8 hours around 4am I had a nightmare of Kane.

He came out of no where and had me pinned to the ground his lighting magic in his hand which was only inches from my neck. Kane was pinning me his knee in my stomach his left hand holding both my arms above my head. In my dream I screamed and tried brining up my barrier of air, but it never came I was sweating scared for my life and tried calling my fire but that failed as well. That's when I woke up alone in a cold breathing hard. I put my left hand to my head covering my left eye.

I looked at the clock and sighed "might as well get up." I muttered and got out of the bed then made the bed and picked up my Outfit and put it in the washer added the soap to it and started it. I smiled got a towel and walked to the bathroom and turned the bath tub on once it filled with water I got in and washed then washed my hair and got out toweled off then wrapped the towel around me. Then I walked to the washing machine that's timer had gone off, I put my outfit in the dryer and not long after it buzzed and I got my outfit out and put it on placing my towel in the washer.

I walked to my bed and sat looking at the clock it was 7:30 now. I stood got my wallet and then grabbed my key going outside I turned shut the door and locked it. I walked over to Lucy's and knocked, nothing so I knocked again. "Lucy? You up? Ready to head to the guild?" I asked knocking on the door again. "Elissa?" Lucy said from inside then opened the door she was dressed and her hair was done but her eyes where heavy.

"Lucy, Are you ok?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy rubbed her eyes "Yeah I am fine I was just taking a nap, I have been up since 3am working on something." Lucy said and smiled. "You look nice want to head to the guild now?" She asked. I smiled and nodded "Yeah lets go." I said and walked out of the apartment place and we walked toward the guild but stopped at a very cute clothing store. "Hey Lucy I will catch up wait for me in the guild ok?" I said. "Ok have fun Elissa." Lucy said and walked off.

I waved until Lucy was out of view then walked into the shop and looked around. "Hello may I help you with anything?" The shop keeper asked. I nodded "Can you help me find some new outfits? Some dresses would be nice maybe in red or blue or some other color that fits me" I said looking at the lady. She nodded "Yes I will bring them please wait in the dressing room please." she said and walked off. I walked over and waited.

After twenty or so minutes the lady came with three dresses and a top and paints pair. I put the light red colored top on it was very low cut with very thin sleeves it looked kind of like a tank top but the sleeves where thinner. The paints the lady gave me was a light pink color. I walked out and spun around my hair in the long braids. "That looks very nice miss." The shop lady said.

I smiled nodded and walked back in putting on a crimson red dress that went to my knees. I walked out spun and looked myself over. "Beautiful." the shop lady said and I nodded "I will take this one. Now let me try the others on." I said and changed into a very pretty pale purple dress that went down to my ankles. I smiled and changed into the last of the dresses the lady picked. This last dress I hated the look of it was about to the top of my knees, it was blue with red, white, and grey stripes.

~the colors of all of Kane's outfits~ I thought and walked outside holding the purple, and the crimson red dresses. "I will take these." I said and paid for them. I walked out with only 40 jewels left and took my dresses to my apartment unlocked the door and walked in. I walked over to my closet and opened it hanging The crimson dress up and changing into the pale purple one and slipping into my new red flat dance shoes, then hung up my top and folded my skirt up and placing it under the matching top.

I walked to Fairy Tail in my new dress wondering what Lucy would say about it and thinking about how I could get money for food. My fridge had food in it but I would need more in two weeks. When I got to find the doors locked and a notice taped on the door two names on it, My name and Someone named Justine. I looked around thinking someone was trying to pull a trick on me. I sighed and walked closer to the door ~I guess I have to read it then decide to act on it or not~ I thought then read the notice.

_Hello,_  
_ If you are reading this that means you just missed us. The guild left to go to the magic summit because something came up. Elissa, I know you just joined and might not know this but, well our guild gets in trouble a lot because of certain people *cough* Natsu *cough* Grey *cough*. Sorry again for leaving you here if you want to stay here until we get back look under the mat and show or uncover your mark you will find the key to the doors. _  
_ Your guild master,_  
_ Makarov Dreyar_

_ P.S. Your not here lone some of the guild members are here as well they might not come in though, If you have any questions ask Freed Justine, Freed has been here for a long time._


	6. My Savior

I moved the mat and showed my mark and a key appears I pick it up and unlock the door and walk in closing the door behind me I walk to the bar and sit deep in thought. After about two hours I started getting and stood looking around and picturing all of the guild members like they were yesterday when I first joined. I smiled and walked to the middle of the guild then jumped when I heard a crash from the hallway that was beside the bar.

I shock my head clearing my thoughts and put my hands at my side air swirling around them. I walked back the hallway slowly and light on my feet so my flats would not make any sound. I looked at the walls the right side was mostly doors guest rooms I guess. The left side had painting hanging on them and like five windows. The further I walked down the hall the more I felt watched I kept looking from right to left.

I about have way down the hall I was a broken window, I could tell someone broke in because the glass was all over the floor if someone had broke it trying to get away the glass would be on the outside. I stopped to look at the window closer when I get slammed against the wall my face sideways against the wall. "I see I caught a fairy and its about to lose its happy tail." I heard a familiar voice that made my blood boil.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust at him and tied to move my wrists but could not he had them held against my back with one strong hand his other hand on the back of my neck. "You Son of a" I said but was cut off. "Now, now my little fairy behave yourself I don't want to kill you just yet." The voice said and I frowned and relaxed my body giving up on fighting him. "Fine you win. Do to me what you want but leave Fairy Tail alone! Or so help me Kane you will be dead" I said a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I will I promise on my mothers beating heart." he snickered then released his grip on my wrists and I smiled as he pulled me in front of him and then griped my wrists with both his hands. "What's got you so happy?" He asked noticing my smile I turned my head and looked at him and bated my eyes "Why only the fact that." I said and kicked him in-between the legs making him let go. "The fact that you're a boy!" I laughed and ran down the hall to the main part of the guild.

Knowing that Kane would chase me I stopped and turned summoning a bright orange fire and Air to circle my hands ready to fight him. Kane came walking out to meet me his hands had lighting zapping the air in front of him. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath, then I snapped my eyes open and ran at Kane and slid to him and kicked out my leg with as much force as I could. Kane laughed evilly and jumped dodging my attack, I jumped up and punched his left check and heard a pleasing crack as my fist of fire and air connected.

Kane flew back and hit a table, he stood and placed a hand to his check and spat blood out on the flood and glared at me. "You just made a huge mistake little fairy!" He roared as he rushed towards me. I managed to dodge three lighting punches and two round house kicks then I jumped back on to the bar breathing heavy I glared at Kane. He was breathing heavy as well plus his left eye was closed thanks to the punch I gave him before that broke his jaw he returned my glare and stood up tall and grinned.

"What are you ginning about? I am winning this fight!" I asked from where I was crouched on the bar. Kane nodded at my right side where my dress was covered in blood. I had not noticed ~I guess he grazed me with his last punch~ I thought and stood on the bar looking down on him. He looked at the roof and I followed his gaze until I heard the sick rumble of thunder, I shock suddenly realizing why he came to the guild tonight.

I recalled the weather report I watched this morning when I was at the dress shop and my eyes got huge. A storm was coming and a huge thunder storm and what came with a thunder storm but this dumb-asses lighting! I screamed and ran at him blinded by rage. Kane looked at his hands as they glowed brighter with lighting and he ran at me. We clashed punching each others fists and every now and then one of us would land a hit mostly him. He got a good punch in on my right side of my stomach and it was powerful enough to send me skidding on my back to the guild doors.

I looked at him and tried to stand but fell back down holding my right side I gasped in pain. I looked seeing fresh blood flow out and cover my hand but there was more damage then a cut I could tell by the pain. No cut hurt so bad that it was hard to breath, and it was very hard to breath right now so much I was crying. Kane smiled and walked to me and bent down and holding his left hand out over my chest it's lighting yellow glow was now black.

I knew what that black lighting meant I was going to lose my magic and to that scumbag who uses lighting and dark magic. I closed my eyes as Kane put his knee on my stomach holding me still so I could not get away. ~Please someone help me! I don't want to die by this boys filthy hands I just want to avenge my mother and father and I need- No have to live to do that!~ I thought.

Just then the doors to Fairy Tail opened and I heard someone walk in "What are you doing in this guild you are not a member and do not belong here." the male voice said. Then I guess he saw my guild stamp as I heard a weapon being drawn. "Get off of her now you piece of trash and leave!" I heard the male voice say well almost yell at Kane. I felt the pressure of Kane's knee disappear so I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw Kane standing beside where I layed I tilted my head back and looked at the man who stood in the guild's door way. He had long hair the color of freshly cut green grass in spring. His eyes a soft blue he wore the same outfit he had the day I joined fairy tail his guild stamp on his left hand. He looked down at me and saw the blood on my dress and frowned at Kane. "You scum you fought a new member with your dark magic ways!" He said and pointed his sword at Kane.

"Fight me!" the green haired man challenged I reached for his paints leg and pulled it slightly, making him look down at me. "He..strong..careful.." I somehow managed to wheeze out. The man with green hair simply smiled and looked at Kane "Thanks for the warning Elissa." He said and then everything went black as I passed out from blood loss.

The next thing I knew I was in a white room I looked around and then spotted the man with green hair sitting in a chair by the door sleeping, he has some burses and had a bandage on his right arm just below the elbow. I slowly turned my head looking at my right side to see it was also bandaged and that is was slightly less painful to breath. I somehow managed to sit up against the beds headboard.

I looked around the room now that I was sitting up and saw the fairy tail mark on the door, I sighed then looked at my own stamp and grinned. A hand was placed on my left shoulder making me jump slightly, I turned my head my eyes narrowed and raised my hand that I had covered in fire to defend my self. "Easy Elissa it's me." Lucy said and removed her hand from my shoulder.

I relaxed and the fire on my hand went out, I frowned and looked at Lucy and smiled slightly. "Sorry Lucy I thought you where Kane." I said. "Kane? Who is that?" Lucy asked sounding confused. "Kane Qaze the one who broke in here and attacked me." I said then. Lucy smiled "Oh I would not worry about him Elissa I chased him off after giving him a good fight." The green haired man said looked at me and Lucy.

"Thank you for coming when you did.." I said but stopped and looked at my feet. "My names Freed Justine. And I should be thanking you, your warning about the strength of that lighting magic user Kane was his name right? Well it did help me run him off." Freed said. I sighed and looked from him to Lucy then tried to stand but after I got my legs over the edge of the bed Freed walked over and shock his head.

"Your side had broken ribs you need to stay in bed" Freed said and then walked to stand at the foot of the bed, I looked at Lucy "Lucy could you get master Makarov please? I Need to tell him and you both maybe even Natsu as well." I said. Lucy looked shocked but nodded and walked off, Freed stood and watched Lucy leave then looked at me before turning to leave.

"Wait Freed!" I say with out thinking about it, I just did not want to be alone. He stopped and turned looking at me a hint of curiosity in his eyes "What is it Elissa?" He asked then grinned slightly. I give a confused look then felt my cheek ~Oh my god I am blushing!~ I thought then took a deep breath. "Could you stay with me here?" I asked looking at him with my pale purple eyes showing a small hint of sadness.


	7. Elissa's New Team

"I guess I mean I would have to come back once Master gets here." Freed said with a sigh. I looked down at my hands and clenched them into fists. "You really saved me I owe you Freed." I said and glanced up at him my cheeks still flushed with blush. "Yeah if it was normal consciences you would, but you're a member of this family of Fairy Tail so you do not owe me anything." Freed said and grinned at me.

Lucy, Natsu and master Makarov walk in to the room. "Good to see your awake from what Freed told me you where quite hurt." Natsu said and I huffed "Yeah I was pretty beat up but you should see the other guy I broke his jaw and gave him a lot of bruises." I said and giggled when Freed nodded and added "its true she did good against him". Makarov coughed getting our attention.

"You wanted to tell us something Elissa?" Makarov said sitting on the bed by my feet. I nodded "Yes, the guy who broke in here is called Kane Qaze and he has been hunting me. Lucy remember on the train when I yelled at you guys about my father being killed? Well Kane killed him and my mother. That's what made my dad tell me to come here hoping he would not follow." I said crying now looking down at hands.

I heard Freed let out a small gasp, Lucy walked to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "I see, this is troubling indeed.. Hmm I think I have a plan, Lucy, Natsu, Freed do not tell anyone about this as of yet." Makarov said I looked up to see Lucy and Freed nod but Natsu did not he just formed a fist with his hands and narrowed his eyes. "The guild should know! A member of our family is in danger!" Natsu protested but was slapped by Lucy across the face.

"Natsu! Do you not understand why Master told us not to tell anyone else? The less people who know the better if the whole guild knew they could all be attacked!" Lucy said tears forming in her eyes. Natsu looked shocked and stared at Lucy then hugged her. "I understand but the more who know the more to protect-" I cut Natsu off before he could finish.

"Everyone I am soooo sorry but please like master said don't tell anyone, I don't want my new family to be in danger." I said and looked from Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, then Freed they all nodded and I smiled. "Thank you every one I love you all you're a great seconded family!" I said then narrowed my eyes and moved to the edge of the bed again, Freed stood then took a step towards me. "leave me I must do this I do not want to be a burden to any of you." I said as I put my legs over the side of the bed.

"Elissa your not a burden to us, none of us think that! Right guys?" Lucy said and looked at Natsu who nodded then Freed who looked at me not saying anything. "Well I think she is a burden." Freed said and everyone turned to face him. "Someone who pushes their limits, fights in such a beat up state like you did against such a strong opponent. That's being a burden." Freed said and looked at everyone but his gaze froze on me.

"That's not being a burden that's doing the best you can and putting you friends first!" Lucy and Natsu said at the same time. I nodded agreeing with them then placed my feet on the floor and stood shaking, but after a little bit of time I stopped shaking and stood tall. "Lets go tell the guild Elissa is feeling good enough to walk right now lets not waste that arguing." Makarov said and stood leading us down to the main guild.

Makarov, Lucy, Natsu, myself and Freed walk on to the stage. "Members of Fairy Tail! I would like to announce the forming of a new team that I think will be the second strongest in this guild!" Makarov said then looked at Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen. "Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed effective as of now your team will be changed. Freed will no longer be a member of team Laxus, But he will be on a team with Elissa and Mirajane will be joining them for a short time." Master Makarov said.

"With pleasure master." Mirajane said and smiled walking over to me and Freed as we all walked off the stage. "That is all please go back to what ever you where doing." Master Makarov said and not soon after Lucy and Natsu where laughing and joking around with the rest of the loud guild members.

Freed walked over to me and Mirajane and he looked mad, I looked at Mira. "All I have to say is you better do your own part on this team, do not and I mean do not relay on me for everything!" Freed said looking at me. I nodded shyly and as he walked away looked down. Mira put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "Don't worry he is just mad that he got put with is and could not stay in the Lighting God team." Mira said with a big happy smile. I nodded and gave a small smiled back.


	8. Feelings Realized

I walked to the guilds doors and turned and saw Mira, Natsu, Lucy, and happy waving at me. "Bye, I will be back tomorrow." I said with a smile and opened the doors I walked out then turned and closed the doors. I smiled and walked down the street to the apartment where I rented the room across from Lucy and was stopped by the landlady.

"Miss Elissa, a boy stopped by to see you a little bit ago. A good looking boy at that." said miss landlady. "Umm what did he look like?" I asked looking at her my face looking worried. "let me think, he had blue eyes green hair and had a sword on his belt." She said and then asked "is he your boyfriend?" I shock my head fast blushing slightly. "No he is a member of the guild I am in." I said and looked up the steps.

"Is he still here?" I asked looking at the landlady again. "No he left like three minutes ago." she said and looking at me then noticing the blood on my dress she eyes got big. "Go get changed and if he comes back I will bring him up ok?" She said and I smiled. "Thank you please do, but knock first" I said and headed up the steps then down the hall to my room.

I managed to find my key in like twenty minutes sighing I thought ~Note to self buy a key ring for apartment key.~ I unlocked the door and walked in. I took my flats off beside my bed where I kept all my shoes then headed to my closet when I saw a bird land on the windowsill outside I smiled ant walked over and watched the bird then I noticed someone with green hair looking up at me. Freed, he was outside my apartment and looking up at my window.

I blushed and looked down then backed away from the window went over to the closet and grabbed my Pajamas. I walked to the bath room and shut the door locking it. Then I changed into the clean outfit and unlocked the door and walked out to see the landlady sitting on my bed. "is something wrong?" I asked as I walked to the washer and put my dress in and started it.

"No no nothing's wrong just wanted to tell you that boy was outside a little bit ago, and I wanted to see what you did to the room. Its very cute and grown up I like it." the landlady said. I smiled and walked over and sat next to her. "I saw the boy out my window right before I got changed" I said then added "he is on my team most likely wanted to make sure I am staying at a safe place." I yawned after saying that and miss landlady smiled then stood.

"You get some sleep Miss I will clean your room for you tomorrow and once every week for the two months pay as once, yes my cleaning pay is in the rent as well so don't worry." Miss landlady said and walked to the door and after she was out I walked over locked it. I yawned again and layed on my bed then pulled the covers over me and drifted off.

** *Pov changes to Freed***

I stood outside watching a bird that landed on a windowsill only to see the golden blonde hair and blue eyes of Elissa appear and look out the window. I looked at her for only two seconds before she was gone I thought I saw her checks blush but that might have been from the beer I had drank before leaving the guild.

"Mira told me to give Elissa a chance that she is not the 'bad' guy and the thing is I never thought she was this Kane Qaze was the one who was 'bad' and needed to be stopped. I cant picture how Elissa felt to have lost everything in one day and then the next to be attack alone in Fairy Tail. Every time I think about her being attacked the image of that night appears in my mind." I said softly to my self as I walked to my house.

~Elissa laying in font of me in really bad shape but she managed so long against Kane until I opened the doors and she even had the strength to reach and pull my paint leg to get my attention to warn me of Kane's strength.~ I thought as the image of what happened was still happening and sighed. "What is it about her that has me so…..worried for her? I mean I was thinking about her and then I ended up at the place she is staying." I said.

I put my sword in the lock of my house and turning it unlocking the doors then walking in and relocking them with my sword I then sheathed it and walked to my room. Once I reached my room I changed in to a big open tee-shirt and a pair of baggy old jeans then I layed on my bed and looked at the wall, than I slowly started to feel sleepy so I pulled my royal blue blankets that where trimmed with purple over my self and soon fell sleep.

** *Elissa's Pov***

The next day I woke up and sat up and placed my hands under my chin looking around. I then rubbed my eyes and moved to the side of the bed with a yawn I stood and walked to my closet and opened it. I looked at my pale purple dress and then my Crimson dress, I picked my Crimson dress and walked to the bath room and changed into it placing my Pj's in the washer.

I smiled and stretched then put on my flats and walked to the door and unlocked it then walked out and turned then locked it. I no more then locked the door from the outside and put my key in my pocket when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned fast. "Hey Elissa want to go shopping before going to the guild?" Lucy asked and removed her hand from my shoulder.

"Sure lets go I need to get some things." I said with a smile, Lucy smiled and nodded. 'Lets go then follow me I know a cute shop that handles almost everything." Lucy said and walked down the hall with me following her. We soon reached a very small looking shop. It was a nice shade of pink almost skin color We walked into the shop.

"I am going to look over here meet you outside in a little." Lucy said and walked over to the shop keeper. I walked to the small basket of key ring and saw a very pretty gold one that had a green jewel attached to it. I picked it up and smiled I touched the jewel and I saw that it turned. I turned is in a circle about three times then the ring open I smiled and walked to the shop keeper and put the green jeweled key ring on the counter and paid 10 jewels for it then put my key on it and turned it until it closed.

I walked outside and shortly after I was outside Lucy came out and I noticed her spirit keys where shiny she must of polished them. "Lets head to the Guild." I said and walked to the guild Lucy by my side, but I stopped when I saw Mirajane and Freed standing outside watching us. "I think they want to talk to you Elissa I am going to head inside and talk to Natsu." Lucy said with a smile and walked in.

I walked to Freed and Mirajane "Elissa about time your late." Mirajane said with a frown. "Late for what? I did not know I had to be here at a time." I said and looked at her then Freed. "Don't make excuses I know you where told we had a job for today." Mirajane said sounding very cross. "Really Mira, I had no clue no one told me before I left yesterday." I said looking confused and shocked.

Mirajane huffed and shock her head "Whatever we need to go now! Come on we have to take care of a dark magic mage just outside of town." Mirajane said and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me behind here. Freed walked beside Mirajane, I pulled my arm out of her grasp and walked beside her "so do we have any information about this mage?" I asked and Freed looked at me.

"We only know that it's a guy and he does not stay in one place long." Freed said then Mirajane nodded "and he has a bounty or 300,000 jewels on his head." Mira said as we reached the path leading out of town. We walked for about an hour when Freed stopped suddenly then Mirajane stopped as well both blocking my view. "what's wrong? Mira? Freed?" I asked from behind them.

"Get down Elissa, now get down and stay back." Freed said and unsheathed his sword. Mirajane looked at Freed who nodded then stood in front of were I was now laying on the ground. I looked at Mirajane who used her Saturn Soul takeover and run forward. I could hear battle and I wanted to help fight but when I tried to get up Freed turned and narrowed his eyes so I would lay down again.

"It's him isn't it Freed?" I asked but he did not answer, he just turned and crouched in front of me. I crawled up beside him and saw who we where sent out here to capture, Mirajane was fighting him and she did some damage like giving him a black eye and a long gash in his arm that was bleeding heavily. My eyes widened as I saw Mirajane get hit my a black bolt of lighting and I felt my air shield go up.

Freed stiffened beside me and went to grab my arm but recoiled when his hand touched the air shield. "You cant stop me Freed I need to help Mira I don't want her to get hurt like I did." I said and crouched and slowly moved toward the mage it was dark. I could not see what the mage looked like but with that dark lighting magic I can think of it being Kane and if it is him.

Freed looked me in the eyes "Don't do this Elissa, If it is him you cant handle him." he said I could hear worry in his voice but I brushed it off and stood running toward the Dark mage who now had Mirajane knocked out on the ground and was standing over her. "Get away from her you dirty Dark mage!" I screamed and ran using my air magic to make me run faster my hand lighting up with blue flame.

** *Pov changed to Freed***

I watched helpless at her charge I did what I could and stood walking toward Mirajane. I looked her over she was beat up she had a burn mark on her knees from where the lighting mage had hit her and her head was bleeding slightly. I crouched next to her and covered her wounds then turned in time to see Elissa punch the mage in the face, then the sky was light my a normal lighting bolt and I saw who the mage was.

Kane Qaze, the mage was Kane the only person who wanted to get his hands on Elissa's magic, the one who made her feel such pain. I stood and held my sword out in front of me I was pissed that this was the mage we had to capture alive I would rather kill him dead. I heard Elissa scream and then saw her get pushed back by a growing ball of black lighting.

"Elissa get back here! We need to retreat!" I yelled knowing she heard, but she did not respond, I walked toward them my sword out and ready to attack ~Really now is not the time to give me the cold shoulder!~ I thought then saw what stopped her response. Kane was holding Elissa in the air by her neck, Elissa's blue fire covered hands were on his arm but he did not get her go.

I heard a scream filled with rage and anger then realized it was me. I ran at Kane "Let Elissa go you bustard!" I yelled and swung my sword and grinded when I saw it connect with his arm that held Elissa in the air. He cussed but did not let go so I turned my sword that had just barely cut him and made the blade cut deeper then not soon after Kane let go of Elissa.

I dropped my sword and turned fast catching Elissa as she fell. Her pale purple eyes looked at me and my blue ones met hers I lightly flicked her forehead. "You baka, I should protect you not you protecting me. You have suffered enough pain." I said and grinned. I lightly sat her on the grass then stood and picked up my sword. "You're the baka, yes I have suffered pain but I would suffer more pain if you got hurt by that bustard." Elissa said.

** *Pov change to Elissa***

I looked at Kane who was on the ground holding his arm that Freed had cut. "Elissa, let me handle him." Freed said but I stood up and shock my head "No Freed, he wants me so let me handle him." I said and smiled at him my cheeks blushed I felt my heart beating fast as I looked at him. Freed walked to my side his arm brushing mine slightly I felt him grab my lower arm lightly "Elissa don't please I don't want you to get hurt." Freed said looking me in the eyes.

With out thinking I leaned in and kissed him, I could tell he was shocked but he kissed me back. I pulled back and lightly placed a hand on his arm. "I have to fight him. I lost everything to him. I lost everything then found love. I cant let him destroy that as well!" I said and looked in Freed's eyes seeing understanding and the same feeling I felt right now. Love, not one sided like I thought but true shared love.


	9. Kane Captured!

Freed let my arm go and I smiled and held my hands into fists at my sides I used my fire magic to cover them in blackish grey fire and walked toward Kane. "You can hunt me until the day you die But I will not let you have my magic!" I said my vice cold and angry. Kane looked up from his arm and raised a hand to use his magic but nothing happened.

"looks like your two weak to use magic." I said with a grin and walked in front of him I bent down and placed my right hand on his head and let my air magic flow out of it and cover him in an shield I stood forcing him to stand. I pulled my hand to the very edge of the shield that was surrounding him. "Freed I got him, Is Mira ok?" I called over to where Freed was.

"Yeah I am fine lets hand this guy over and get out reward before I do something I will regret." Mirajane said as she walked over to me with Freed beside her. I nodded in agreement and looked at Freed smiling, he gave a small grin in return and walked to my side. "How is that holding him?" he asked looking at the air surrounding Kane. "The air is moving counterclockwise so if he cant get out and as long as my hand is inside the shield or air prison will hold him." I said as we walked to the jail where he was going to be held.

We walked into the jail and I released my air prison that was holding Kane, he fell to the floor on his knees in front of the guard who put handcuffs on him that had magic stopping runes carved on them then placed him in a cell and put some runes around the outside of it as well. "Great job the magic counsel will decide his fate at the next meeting until then he will be held here." the guard said and handed us the 300,000 jewels and we took then headed back to the guild.

Once in the guild we reported to Makarov then Mirajane went and worked at the bar, I smiled and sat at the bar Freed sat next to me. "So each of us gets 100,000 jewel right?" I asked and divided the money up into three piles each having 100,000 jewel in them. "Yeah each 100,000 jewel, And Elissa you might want to head home soon it's almost 3 am" Freed said after taking his part of the money. I gashed and stood taking my part and putting it in my pocket.

"I got to go, see you tomorrow Mira, Freed." I said with a smile to them both then walked towards the door. "Wait Elissa! don't worry about coming in early tomorrow we don't have a mission or anything it's a day to relax!" Mirajane yelled. I nodded and opened the door and headed out I started down the hill when a strong hand on my wrist stopped me, I looked over my shoulder to see Master Makarov.

"Elissa come with me for a minute." Makarov said. I nodded and followed him to the park and we sat on a bench. "What's up master?" I asked noticing his very serious face. "It's Kane, I received word that you had captured him and I wanted you to know that you will come to no harm from him in my guild ever again." Makarov said his voice as serious as can be, I nodded and grinned. "I know that already master, and I can fight him if it comes to it again." I said trying to me calm and serious at the same time.

"Ok I understand, Now I best let you go it seems someone else wants to talk to you alone." Makarov said as he stood and walked back to the guild. I sat there stunned for a little then I heard the footsteps of someone behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Freed walking to me from the way Makarov went. "Elissa, umm can I show you something?" Freed asked looking at me in the light of the starry sky the edges just light by dawn's light I could see a slight blush on his face.

I stood and nodded want walked to his side. "Sure you can Freed." I said with a smile. Freed smiled and reached for my hand shyly then pulled his hand back and walked to the west end of the park. I followed him and as we reached the very edge of the west end he pushed a bush to the side reviling a old path of grass that had been flattened from people walking on it. I reached forward and gently took his hand as he headed down the path.

Freed looked at his hand that I held then looked at me. "I did not want to lose you in the dark and get lost." I said feeling my cheeks flush with heat. Freed grinned then walked down the path with me right by his side, The path had big tree's on each side their branches covered with yellow and orange leaves making the path look more like a tunnel. It soon opened up to revile a big tree that was up on a hill surrounded by flowered that glistened in the moonlight.


	10. Freed's Confession

"This is a special spot that only two people knew about, me and my mother" Freed said and lead me to the top of the hill where there was a stone bench there and he sat down so I sat next to him. "Why show me if it was special to you and your mother?" I asked casting a glance at him. "Before my mother passed she told me 'Show the Lunar Hill to the one you love and never want to part with.' So I wanted to show you because I…. well I ….love you." Freed said looking at me I could see his face was red and he had trouble telling his feelings.

I felt my cheeks flush a brighter shade of red as I turned my head to look him in the eyes. "I like- no I love you Freed, it makes me happy that you showed me Lunar Hill." I whispered then asked "Why do you love me?" Freed looked taken aback but he grinned "Well Elissa, You are pretty, smart, strong, you give people more then one change when asked, but that I really like is you are not shy with that you think. You speak your mind." He said and I blushed more with each thing he said.

"But why me and not Mirajane, Evergreen or Cana?" I asked He shock his head then smiled. "They are good friends of mine, and they each lack something you have. Mirajane never speaks her mind, Evergreen lacks brains, and Cana well she just drinks to much." Freed said. I started giggling so much my sides started hurting and my eyes tearing up Freed looked at me shocked by my outburst, then he started laughing.

** *At Fairy Tail***

Mirajane, Evergreen and Cana sneeze three times then look at each other. "Someone is talking about us behind our backs." Cana said from where she sat on the table holding a big barrel shaped cup filled with beer. "Yes, I wonder who it is? Every one is here still." Mirajane said looking around the guild. Evergreen stood and grabbed Mirajane then pulled Mira over to the table. "I think I know who is talking about us and they are going to pay! Damn it Freed, Elissa you better not be talking about us!" Evergreen yelled as she grabbed Cana making Cana spill her beer all over the three. "Cana I swear if this stains you will get it worse then Elissa and Freed!" Evergreen screamed looking at her pretty sunset yellow dress, Cana and Mirajane just laughed.

** *Back at Lunar Hill***

Elissa smiled and wiped a tear out of her eyes having finally stopped laughing. Freed still chuckled but he soon stopped as well. "Shall I walk you home now?" Freed asked looking me in the eyes. "Sure, you can" I said then looked down seeing that we where still holding hand I smiled his hand was slightly bigger then mine but that did not bug me at all. I stood and turned to face him "Lets go shall we?" I asked with a playful tone.


	11. Confronted and Enraged

Freed smiled and stood with a slight nod then lead me off of Lunar Hill and to the apartment building holding my right hand with his left. "So this is me." I said as we reached my room and he nodded. "If you want I can walk with you to Fairy Tail tomorrow morning I live close by." Freed said looking at my face as he raised his right hand to the side of my face.

I smiled and leaned my head into his hand. "I would love that Freed." I said and looked at his blue eyes. "Then I will be here at 10 to pick you up." He said and brushed his thumb against my ear and leaned in kissing me on the lips passionately. I was shocked at first but returned the passionate kiss my eyes closed, when he pulled back and I frowned. "hey now," he started bushing a strand of hair out of my face. "No sad faces I will be back tomorrow, get a good rest and before you know it, it will be morning and we can see each other again." he finished with a grin and let my hand go, I nodded and waved good bye as he walked down the hall.

I walked into my room and not bothering to lock the door I changed out of my dress and in to my Pj's and walked to my bed and flopped down pulling my grey blanket up over me and looked out the window from where my head rested on the pillow. Istrong Man today was great! Wait we are going to the guild tomorrow! How will they react to this.. to Freed and Me dating? /strong I heard the door unlock and someone turn and close it then I felt hands on my side shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Freed standing there looking at me I sat up quick and looked at the clock it said 11:30.

"I am soooo sorry! I did not mean to over sleep." I said and stood fast my face blushed as I walked to my closet but Freed stepped in front of me and held out a box and I looked at it confused. "try it on if it fit wear it please." Freed said. I opened the box to see a stunningly beautiful dress it was a soft green like the color of freshly growing grass after winter. I smiled and looked at Freed when he nodded I walked to my bathroom and changed into the dress that fit like a glove.

I walked back out and put my shores on and stood in front of Freed. "it looks better then I thought it would." Freed said smiling as I twirled in front of him then I walked and put my arms over his neck and kissed him. "Thank you so much Freed You did not need to." I said happily. "I wanted to Elissa, you're my girl friend it's only right for a boyfriend to get his girl gifts." Freed said and held my hand. I smiled and with my free hand opened my nightstand draw and pulled out a gift box.

Freed looked at the box and then at me again his eyebrow raised. "Open it." I said as I pulled him to my bed and sat down. He sat next to me and held the box looking it over then slowly opened it and he grinned. "Elissa, love this is great I really like it." Freed said and held up a bracelet that was blue and had a thin ring of red around the top and bottom. I smiled and reached my hand into the box and pulled out the second one of the pair it was green with thin white rings on the top and bottom.

I nodded. "I got two one in each of our colors that way even if we are apart on missions we will have something to remind us of each other." I said and smiled giving him mine and taking his. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "That is a great idea." Freed said and took my left hand and put my bracelet on. And I took his right and put his on. "Well lets get to the guild shall we?" I asked as I stood and turned to face him. Freed nodded and stood taking my hand he led us to Fairy tail.

I pulsed at the doors of the guild hall and gulped looking at the door. "What's wrong love?" Freed asked from where he stood holding the door open. I shock my head 'Nothing dear." I said and walked taking his hand wail I walked into the guild and smiled seeing Mira waving for us to come over to her we walked over and sat at the bar. "How is it going Mira?" I asked and Mira looked between me and Freed. "Nothing on my end, but that about your end hmm? You two seem close." Mira asked her eye brows raised.

I blushed lightly and looked at the bar's counter. "well we umm.." I said and blushed deeper. "we are.. umm." I stuttered then stopped talking when I saw Freed stand he looked at me and sighed. "What Elissa was trying to say was that we are dating now." Freed said and the guild suddenly got so quite you could hear water dripping from the sink in the back kitchen. I looked at Mira who smiled and clapped her hands. "I had a feeling this would happen you to are made for each other." Mira said cheerfully and the guild exploded with people saying it's about time, way to go, and congratulations.

Soon the happy go lucky Guild turned in to a fighting area it started when master Makarov walked into the guild and over to where me, Freed and Mira were. "Get on stage you three I have an announcement to make." Makarov said and walked to the stage with us following. Once on stage the guild gathered together in front of it. "Now I know not everyone will like this and it has been a long time since anyone last joined, well that changes today with the joining of a new member and I do not want any fights is that understood?" Makarov asked looking out over the guild when no one says anything he looked at the doors. "it's time come in!" He yelled.

The doors opened to revile the only person that made my skin craw my heart sink, My fires rage on the verge of out of control….Kane Qaze and on his left cheek was the guild stamp of Fairy Tail in his signature silver color. I gasped and looked at him holding Freed's hand and squeezing it tighter. Freed looked at me and grinned trying to comfort me but then he looked at Kane and glared I felt his hand tighten it's grip on mine.

Makarov waved his hand for Kane to come to the stage and he did making me shiver slightly. "This is Kane Qaze our newest brother to the family. Welcome him with open arms please. That is all." Makarov said and walked to his office leaving Kane behind. I walked to a table in the dark corner of the guild and Freed followed looking at me holding my hand over top the table.

Kane walked over to us and I stiffened and pressed my self against Freed. "Nice to see you two again." Kane said his glaring at Freed and Freed glared right back. "Opposite feeling here you Baka Chi" I mumbled. I heard the faint sound of Freed chuckling beside me. "What do you want Kane?" Freed asked looking at Kane who had sat across from us at the table. Kane laughed "I have no business with you grass head." Kane said looking at Freed.

I stood outraged at what Kane had just said. "You did not just call him that? You did not just call my boyfriend a grass head?!" I screamed holding up my right hand that was covered in grey/blue colored fire. Kane froze but grinned "Really? Your dating that dumb, ugly, greened haired freak?! You could do so much better like me!" Kane said laughing loudly.

I glared at Kane and moved so I was only inches away from his face. "You freaking jerk! Freed is 100 times the person you are TRYING to be! You are evil you do not deserve to be apart of Fairy Tail so grow the freak up and leave!" I screamed in his face my hand that was on fire a centimeter away from his face. Kane fell blinking at me shocked, Freed garbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Elissa love, calm down he might of changed." he said.

I looked at him shocked "How can you take up for him? After all he did to us and Mira!" I screamed and shoved him away and I saw Freed flinch at the memory and backed away. "Love, he is part of the guild now." Freed said. I looked at him in horror and backed away to the guild hall's doors.

"Don't call me that! Not when you side with that murder!" I said and opened the doors then ran out the doors slammed behind me. Freed stood shocked at my outburst, Mira walks over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go after her Freed she has to understand." Mira said and Freed nodded. Freed then raced out of the guild after me stopping to ask people of the town to tell him where I went.

I stopped running at the opening of the tunnel that leads to Lunar Hill trying to catch my breath. I heard foot steps walking over to me and I whipped around to see Freed I turned and raced though the tunnel and to the top of Lunar Hill and climbed up the only tree there. Freed looked up at me as he walked out of the tunnel and to the top of the hill. "Love come down that tree is not strong. And you need to hear more about Kane joining the guild." Freed said from where he now stood under the tree looking up at me.

I looked down from the branch I was sitting on. "Well tell me about Kane then. And this tree is able to hold me." I said. "The Magic Counsel is keeping a Rune Knight on him at all times on missions everything. Now come down and lets go back" Freed said his voice filled with worry. I nodded but looked down at him again and frowned. "Umm Freed, Love-" I stopped when I heard the tree branch snap and I started falling and I screamed. Freed ran and grabbed me but as he did so the branch hit my head knocking me out. I felt water fall on my face. 'It must be raining' I thought then all went black.

***Freed's POV***

I looked at Elissa who was knocked out in my arms and my eyes started stinging. I felt my face with my hand and they where wet. 'Am I crying?' I thought then looked at Elissa seeing that her cheeks where wet with my tears. I stood slowly and gently not wanting to hurt the knocked out women I loved who was now in my arms. I walked off Lunar Hill though the path and then down the busy city roads of Magnolia.  
I looked down at Elissa every four steps I took and when she started turning and sweating I tightened my hold on her and ran to my house not wanting to waste time. When I got to my house I pushed the door open and rushed to my bedroom and layed her on the bed then I got a bag of ice and a towel. I covered the ice with the towel and placed it on her head where the branch hit and pulled a chair over to her side and took her left hand in my right.

I looked at my clock and it read 2 Am. I groaned and looked at Elissa. I had fell asleep but nothing had changed she was still out cold and well she still looked like the beautiful women I loved and was dating. I changed the ice and placed a plate of bread, and a glass of water on the stand on the bed and leaned on my elbows at the side of the bed watching her. "Elissa, I am so sorry if I had not sided with Kane you would not be like this. I feel so bad like it's my fault I want to tell you, but you need to wake up so I can. So please wake up, when are you going to wake up so I can apologize, and say how much I love you, then hold you." I asked my voice cracking because I was crying.


	12. Missed

When I woke up the first thing I saw in the dawning light of the sunrise was the soft green locks of Freed's hair and then I blinked a couple of times. Then I realized I must have been in his house and that he was waiting on and taking care of me all the time I was out cold. There where two questions nagging me in my mind how long had I been out and what should I do about Kane. I smiled then took my hand and took it though Freed's hair lightly "Freed love it's time to get up" I whispered and almost at once his eyes shot open and he looked at me. Before I could say anything else he hugged me and I felt something wet on my shoulder where his face was buried.

"Love, are you crying?" I asked as I hugged him back and judging by his reaction from hearing my voice I figured I must have been out for some time. He pulled back and took my right hand in his left and using his right he handed me a tray of food and I must admit that I was starving and wanted to eat a lot more them the little amount of food that was on it. I smiled and kissed Freed's cheek then started eating slowly at first then at my normal speed I looked out the window then back at Freed who was sitting there on a small chair watching me eat his face was tear streaked and I could tell he had not slept much.

"Hey love, how long have I been out of it?" I asked working on my last piece of the food. Freed put a hand under his chin that has green peach fuzz on it. "about two days, I have not left your side a moment since I brought you here." he said and I smiled having finished the food and feeling full I went to stand only to almost fall flat on my face when my legs gave out. Freed caught me and helped me stand I looked at my feet and after a couple of minutes I stood on my own and could walk around.

"Man I had no clue your legs could get so week so fast." I sighed as I walked to walk next to freed as we headed for the living room of his house. "Yeah , peoples bodies can get week fast but they also get stronger faster so I guess it's normal." Freed said once we reached the room that was covered in gold and purple colors and there in the middle of the room was the picture that Reedus painted of us once we had announced that we where dating. I blushed seeing the painting and the place of glory it had over a small fire pit.

Freed opened the doors to his house and after we where out he locked them and we headed down the road to the guild and we soon passed my apartment and I froze. "Umm Freed love, any idea what happened to my apartment?" I asked looking at the window and seeing a young girl with short black hair looking out of it down at us. "No Idea lets stop and talk to the owner." Freed said as he put his arm over my shoulders and led me into the office of the owner.

"Elissa Mayheart! Your finally here." the landlady said as she walked over to me and Freed. "Yes, sorry I was knocked out until just today, did you give my room away?" I asked. She nodded slowly and sadly. "I had to dear I am very sorry I got all your stuff right here and there are two notes as well I found them taped to the door. I gave her a confused look and looked at my pile of stuff then walked over and picked up the stuff seeing the notes I read them aloud the first one read the following.

_** Dear Elissa,  
Where have you been? I miss hanging out with you girl! We need to hang again and have some fun. Well everyone at the guild misses you and we hope your not thinking of leaving just because of that pain in the but Kane.  
Your friends,  
Lucy and Mirajane**_

_** Elissa,  
Hey have not seen you in some time and I hope it's not cuz Kane did something to you, cuz if he did I am all fired up and ready to kick his ass for you! And I swear if he calls anyone names like he did Freed again he will be seeing stars and if he hurts you or anyone else you better believe he will be gone in a flash and only a pile of ash would be left.  
From,  
Natsu  
P.S.- You better believe the whole guild would take you over that blue and white haired freak any day. Aye Sir! ~from Happy. **_

When I finished I looked at Freed my eyes watery and then hugged him. "We need to go to the guild now love, we need to make them know I am ok and staying in the guild!" I whimpered as I cried tears of joy into his shoulder. "Miss Landlady can you deliver this stuff to my house please? Here is the address." Freed said and handed her a piece of paper the landlady smiled and nodded and we turned and walked outside and back toward the guild.

Once we got to the top of the hill right outside the guild I took a beep breath and when I went to breath out the doors opened making me jump shocked and there in the door way holding the doors open was Natsu who smiled his tooth grim and pushed Freed and I into the guild and making sure we could not leave. I blinked so my eyes could get used to the lack of light in the guild and I stood with my eyes closed until I heard Freed gasp beside me right away thinking something was wrong I snapped open my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw everyone in Fairy Tail standing in front of me each holding party hats or food. I took in a deep breath and looked at Makarov who smiled and looked at Freed then to Lucy and Natsu and I followed his gaze and sucked in a deep breath. It was like my mother and father had told them I needed this right now Makarov was saying something but I blocked it out and smiled praying my thanks to my mother and father for making me come to such a great guild.

By sending me here even knowing that they might die my mother and father had giving me a new and better family. They gave me a family that is not related by blood but related by our love of magic and our love of helping others. I then felt Freed's eyes looking at me and I shock my head clearing it and looked at him. "What?" I asked and the whole guild burst out laughing. "I said welcome back our Sister and Brother we missed you both dearly and ever since your sudden absence we have stayed sober and quite not partying or drinking." Makarov said again his face read from drinking.

I laughed and shock my head. "Some how I do not believe the not drinking part the partying maybe but not the not drinking. I mean Cana cant go a day with out drinking." I said laughing so hard I cried and soon the whole guild joined me. "Told you she would not fall for that master!" Romeo said and Happy nodded. Cana smiled and raised her mug "I say we Drink an party until we cant anymore!" she said and the guild joined in saying "Hell yeah! You bet I will." Master Makarov smiled and raised his cup. "To Elissa and Freed coming back home!" he yelled The guild joined in with happy cheers. "We are home!" Freed and I yelled holding up my left hand in his right hand.


	13. Everyone's Questions

Once we had said that we where home the girls tore me away from Freed and took me to the bar. "Why did you bring me all the way over here?" I asked looking over at Freed who was surrounded by the all the guys but Kane. "Well we need some girl time don't you think?" Lucy asked holding a mug full of wine out to me. I took the wine and sipped at it. "well I guess you have a point. So what did I miss?" I asked after looking over all of their faces.

"Well nothing really but Me and Gajeel have started dating now" Levi said from the other side of the bar everyone looks at Levi shocked. "Me and Laxus are dating now as well" Mirajane said making everyone gasp. "Wait what!" I yelled standing up looking at her completely shocked. Mira blushed as red as a tomato and nodded. "Yeah, we are now." She said lowly she looked at Laxus who was over talking to Freed. I followed her gaze and smiled seeing Laxus with his arm over Freed's shoulder. I watched Freed for a little bit but soon felt the girls watching me so I turned to look at them again.

"So can we ask some questions now?" Cana asked from where she sat on the bar with her big mug of beer. "Yeah shoot away." I said taking a sip of my wine. "Well when are you planning to move in with him or is he moving in with you?" Lisanna asked. I put my cup down and blushed lightly. "Well we already are living together" I said making some of the girls gasp. "Wait since when?" Lucy asked raising one of her eyebrows. I smiles sheepishly "Well since I ran out the other day and got knocked out. The landlady sold my apartment and today on our way here Freed told her to send my stuff to his place." I explained.

"So what's his place like? He never lets anyone see it." Evergreen asked holding up her wine glass. "it's huge! I mean it is like a two house together, the living room is about as big as the guild hall." I said and this made Evergreen choke on her wine making me laugh. "Wow is he rich or something?" Evergreen asked jealousy clear in her voice. I shock my head. "No he is not it was his parents house I think." I said calmly the other girl looked behind me and Lucy cleared her throat hinting that I should stop talking.

I turned around to see Freed with Laxus and Gajeel on either side of him he was looking at me like he was mad. "Elissa, we need to go on a job, since your living with me now we will need more money for food and other things." Freed said his voice sounder harder then normal but I ignored it. "Ok lets pick one then." I said with a smile as I stood and walked to the job board. I saw Laxus and Gajeel go to their girlfriends then they walked out of the guild. Freed walked over to me and put a hand on my arm rather roughly.

I turned looking at him my eyes shocked. "What's wrong love?" I asked in a whisper then added "I can tell something is bugging you." Freed narrowed his eyes and looked to the only dark corner of the guild, I followed his gaze and saw Kane sitting there with Evergreen they where both glaring at us. "They are planning something, they don't seem to approve of us dating." Freed whispered back and I nod noticing that he was indeed right. "Yes, your right but we can handle them and I have a plan to shake them out." I whispered then leaned in and whispered my plain in his ear. "That's a good plain lets try it." Freed said back.

The next day Freed and I walked into the guild having just finishing a job we walked to the master and got our reward then we headed out and started my plan to draw out Kane and Evergreen. I ran out in to the guild hall holding my arm my eyes watering. "How could you!" I yelled my voice quivering as I spoke. Freed walked out calmly and glared at me his sword in hand. "You asked for it Elissa!" He said his voice hard and rough. Mira, Laxus, Levi, and Gajeel watched us shocked not knowing what to do. "leave me lone don't come closer!" I cried my eyes watering as blood oozed from under my hand that covered my arm.

Freed walked closed and I backed up against the guilds doors. Then all of a sudden the guild doors opened and I fell flat on my back right in front of Natsu, Lucy and Happy. They looked at me shocked as I scrambled to my feet and took off running leaving a faint red stain on the ground where I fell. Freed walks after me slowly right past Natsu and Lucy who just stood glaring at him wondering what was happening. Once I ran away from the guild o ran to the park and waited sitting against a tree. Soon Kane and Evergreen came to where is was.

"Awww look at poor Elissa, you man turned against you did he? He would never do that to me." Evergreen said putting a hand under my chin and yanking it up roughly. I narrowed my eyes that where puffy from me crying at her and spit. "Hey now stop that unless you want hurt even more!" I heard Kane say from behind Evergreen I smiled and laughed at them. "Why are you laughing girl? Your boyfriend turned on you he hurt you should be a nervous mess." Evergreen said and I shock my head. "You really think I hurt her? That I would turn on the women I love?" Freed said from behind Kane and Evergreen. They turned to look at him shocked. "You mean-" Kane started but I stood and cut him off.

"That this was a trick yes Kane it was I know you to well to know you would act if you thought something happened to me and Freed." I said as my hands light with my fire magic. "Now why don't you just back off and leave us alone hmm?" I said narrowing my eyes at them both. "But your arm you where bleeding!" Evergreen said and I laughed. I put my hand to my arm where it was 'blood' and wiped it off and ate it. "That ketchup is good." I said with a grin.

Evergreen and Kane walked back until they where back to back with Freed and me on each side. "Fine you win yet again we will leave you alone go live you happy life together for all I care get married!" Kane said and Evergreen nodded. "We give up ok? Just go leave we will let you alone." Evergreen said with a frown. I walked to Freed's side taking his hand then smiled at them "just to tell you everyone in the guild knew but you two." I said as we turned and walked off to our home.


	14. Final

Chapter 13: Final

Once we got to our house I saw that my boxes where outside and smiled. "Love want to help me bring them inside?" I asked as I picked up the one box then another one with my air magic. Freed nodded and picked up the last box after opening the door. "Sure baby." he said as he kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I walked into the door then into the extra room and put them down. The extra room was about the size of a normal bedroom and had two pictures of flowers on the walls.

Freed put his box down then walked to my side and took my hand leading me to our room as my head spun. I felt my legs getting weaker with each step and my head started to get dizzy but I walked until we reach our room then I sat on the bed. Freed let go of my hand and went to his side and layed down covering himself with the blankets and I soon copied him. Soon we had both fell asleep and when I woke up I went to get up when I noticed Freed was holding me by my waist against him. I smiled and turned to face him as I fell asleep. We continued like this for three weeks until one morning everything changed.

"Love time to get up." I whispered. Freed moaned then opened his eyes slowly looking at me with a smile. "morning baby, ready for a day at the-" He started but was cut off by a knock at the door. I looked at him puzzled then stood up and got dressed fast then ran to the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I looked though the little peephole that was in the door. I smiled seeing the blue cat hovering in front of the door. I opened it and yelled to Freed.

"Hey happy what's up?" I asked noticing something wrapped in in tail. "I came to get you, the master and Mira want to see you." Happy said flicking his ears. With a sigh I took Freed's hand wand walked to the guild following Happy. Once we got to the guild I opened the door and walked on and to the stage where Makarov and Mirajane stood waiting.  
"Aw Elissa, Freed good timing I was just about to call a meeting of the guild." Makarov said then called the rest of the guild. Soon the whole guild was gather but I noticed that Freed had gone missing I looked at Mira only for her to wink at me.

"Now everyone someone has a special announcement and wanted the guild to bare witness. Freed we are all yours." Makarov said as he hopped off the stage. Mira walked beside me just as Freed walked out to me and got on one knee holding a small black box. I gashed as Freed took hand and opened the box to show a wedding ring with a light green stone.

"Elissa Mayheart will you marry me?" Freed asked looking up at me. My eyes watered and I fell to my knees nodding I tossed my arms around his neck. "Of course!" I cryed into his shirt. The whole guild broke out in cheer with the clinking of glasses. After a week of wedding planning I had my dream wedding to the man of my dreams with my three best friends Lucy, Mira, and Levi as my bridesmaids their boyfriends Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel as Freed's best men.

After nine months Freed and I welcomed a beautiful baby girl I named Hatchi she had Freed's green hair with my yellow tips and my eyes. We have a good life and I think thanks to Fairy Tail our lives will only get better and I know that if what happened to me happens to Hatchi that they would make her feel at home like they did me.


End file.
